A bus arrangement can be used in automation technology, for example. A bus arrangement typically has one coordinator and a plurality of subscribers. The subscribers can be embodied as actuators or sensors. The actuators can be switching devices such as contactors, motor starters and circuit breakers, command devices and frequency converters.